Legend of Zelda: Online
The Legend of Zelda: Online is a MMORPG on the Nintendo Wii by Vined Inc. it uses wiiconnect24. It can be played offline however it is all side quests where you will collect rupees and do missions to gain experiance. Character Create The first step is to select your race, then you select your sub race. Primary Races are: *Hylian *Zora *Goron *Kokiri *Skull Kid *Stalfos Hylian Hylian races are the humanoids. *'Hylian' - Hylians are the best horse riders of the Hylian races here, they are good with Bows. *'Human' - Humans are the most well rounded of all the races in general, they are decent with everything. *'Sheikah' - Sheikah are the fastest of all the races, they are agile and quick warriors however they are weaker than the other races by comparasin. *'Gerudo' - They are the strongest of the Hylian Sub-Races and are good with spears and swords. They are all female. Zora Zora races are mainly aquatic aside from the Rito who are believed to be the descendants of the Zora. *'Zora' - They are the best swimmers in the entire game and are very strong in water. On land they are weaker than usual and have the strength of a human. *'Zola' - The river Zoras or Zolas are also very good swimmers and they can shoot fire from their mouths. On land they can not shoot fire. *'Rito' - The Rito are a strong bird like people and as such they can fly, however they can't carry many weapons while they are flying and they are suseptable to attacks. *'Anouki' - Anouki are not particullarly strong but they are very small and difficult to hit. They have very strong magical abilites. Goron The Gorons are the strongest of all the races. *'Goron' - Gorons are the strongest race in the entire game but they are also very slow. *'Yeti' - Yetis are also very strong and they can carry large amounts of items however there are few items that they can actually use themselves. *'Tokay' - Tokays are strong lizard like creatures who use their tongues to hold items as well as their hands. They are not particullarly strong but they have good speed. *'Yook' - Yooks are even stronger than Yetis but they can only attack with their clubs. They can also pick up many items at once. Kokiri The Kokiri races are the weakest of all the races and also the smallest and most child like. *'Kokiri' - They are the second shortest race in the game and as such are very hard to hit. They are good with slingshots and small swords but they can't carry too much. *'Deku Scrub' - Deku Scrubs are very small and thus hard to hit and they can jump underground for cover. However they are weak. They can shoot Deku Seeds from their mouths. *'Korok' - Koroks are very light and they can catch a ride on the wind with their leafs which they all have. They can also attack with wind. *'Keaton' - Keatons are extremelly fast foxes, they are almost as fast as the Sheikah. They can not use weapons however they have very strong bites and magic. Skull Kid The Skull Kid races are the most mysterious of the races. With confusing and intruiging pasts. *'Skull Kid' - Skull kids can attack with both swords and with magic and they have a strong knack for musical instruments which is a large source of their magic. *'Gato' - Gatos are very good with martial arts and katana swords. They are similar to the Sheikah only shorter, stronger and slower. *'Subrosian' - Subrosians move very slow however they can attack with strong magic attacks. They have poor defence as well. *'Twili' - Twili are very strong and have powerful magical attacks, they can use a basic form of weaponry allthough they are weaker with it. Stalfos The Stalfos races were previously only seen as generic enemies. *'Stalfos' - They are skeletal warriors who use swords to attack, they are slow but have good defence. *'Poe' - They are ghost creatures that hover above the ground, they attack using fire related magic mostly. *'Dynalfos' - They are reptilian enemies with steel clad tails which they use to attack. *'Moblin' - They are very strong foes that attack using spears and other weapons, however they have a weakspot for magic. Missions There are all sorts of missions in the game including sneaking into a chamber and defeating Ganondorf, rescuing Princess Zelda, finding Princess Ruto and defeating Link in a duel. However there are also many many more, these are all optional missions and they are used to give you experiance, rare items and to help you gain quest points. Attacking others You can attack and kill other players once you are in the wilds however while you are in the main hub you can not attack other players at all. Location The game starts you off in Hyrule at Hyrule Castle Town however you can travel all across the land including Death Mountain, Kokori Forest, Zora River and more. There is also a special place in the Forbiden Forest if you enter through you will find yourself in Termania which is a whole new world. However there are less players here, the missions here earn you more quest points. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated T Games Category:2009 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:MMO Games Category:MMORPG Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Vined